


They shoot denbroughs, don’t they?

by stenbroughfilms



Category: IT, IT 2017
Genre: F/M, Gay, I Tried, M/M, Ship, gilmore girls - Freeform, i hate this but i love stenbrough, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbroughfilms/pseuds/stenbroughfilms
Summary: Dean and Rory’s breakup, but stenbrough because i’m not creative.





	They shoot denbroughs, don’t they?

“He’s still there,” Bill mumbled, holding onto Bevs shoulders as they danced.

“What?” Asked Bev, looking at Bill.

“Stan, he’s still there, i can’t believe he’s still there.”

Bev rolled her eyes, “Just ignore him.” 

“Yeah...ya know this is a dance you’re not supposed to sit and come and watch, you’re supposed to dance,” Bill groaned, “Ya know he’s just trying to bug me, sitting there, staring, jerk,” Bill finished as he looked over at Stan.

“There they go again!” Bill groaned, looking over at Stan who was making out with Mike for the thousandth time tonight.

Bev rolled her eyes again listening to Bill complain.

Bill looked at Bev, “I swear why can’t they just get a room? I mean boys like Mike what is it with them? Don’t they see what they look like? I know they have mirrors.”

“You talkin about me?” Stan asked, letting go of Mike.

“No!”

“I heard you mention Mike.”

“Mike isn’t you,” said Bill, as he took his hand off Bevs shoulder.

“Mike concerns me,” Stan glared at Bill.

“Mike concerns me too, all men for that matter.”

Bev didn’t say anything, she just watched as Bill and Stan fought, she knew deep down she was gonna have to say something.

“You got a problem here?” Stan said, aggravated.

“Nope just a little sick of seeing the two of you sitting there if you’re not gonna participate then why don’t you just leave?” Jealousy was written all over Bills words.

“That works for me, let’s go,” mumbled Mike.

“No!” Stan almost yelled

“Why not?” Bill questioned, annoyed.

“Cause i’m not ready to go.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really, i’m gonna sit here as long as i like and i’m gonna do whatever i like, and if you don’t like it then ignore me and pay attention to your girlfriend,” Stan said, smirking the whole time.

“Sorry he can’t, i’m not his girlfriend anymore,” Bev said, letting go of Bill.

“Ya know i tried to ignore this, i really tried, but i don’t know what the hell i was thinking,” Bev scoffed, “You don’t wanna be with me Bill!” 

“Yes i do-,” Bill was cut off.

“Oh please, you’ve been into him since he got to town and i’ve spent weeks, months actually trying to convince myself that it wasn’t true that everything was fine between us, but now i know that i was an idiot! You’re into him and he’s into you and Mike who by the way, should be listening to this cause it’s so damn obvious!” Screamed Bev, who was sick of all of this already.

“What’s obvious? What’d i do?” Bill asked in a panic 

“Everyone can see Bill! Everyone and i’m tired, but i’m over it so go ahead, go be together there’s nothing standing in your way now because i’m out!” Bev screamed as she walked out the doors.

Bill walked out a few minutes after Bev, going to the bridge, letting his feet hang.

“Bevs a jerk, i mean yelling at you like that in front of everybody breaking up in front of everybody, girls a total jerk,” Stan mumbled, standing at the end of the bridge not that close to Bill, but close enough so he could hear him.

“No, she’s not,” Bill sighed, “She was right, everything she said, all those things about you and me all those things about me lying to her and-and messing with her head, she was right.”

Bill looked up at Stan, his eyes watery, “Well wasn’t she?” 

Stan stayed silent, looking at Bill.

Bill put his head back down, “Fine she was right about me then! Now go away!”

Stan let out a breath, “She was right,” he paused looking at Bill, “About all of it.”

Bill wiped his face, “So...what now?”

“You definitely broken up with Bev?” 

“Yeah...i’m definitely broken up with Bev.”

“Okay,” Stan said, “I have to go take care of something then,” mumbled Stan, as he went to look for Mike. 

Bill left the bridge to go home, he didn’t really wanna see the other losers, that and he was tired.

“Yo Stan the man what was that,” Richie asked, wrapped around Eddies shoulders.

“Yeah aren’t you meant to be the “i’m here cause i’m forced to be here i have no feelings” guy?” Eddie questioned.

“Of course he’s got feelings spaghetti man, he’s got them for Bill,” Richie mocked, making kissing noises.

“Beep, Beep, asshole,” Stan groaned, “Where’s Mike?”

“By the bench I think.”

“Thanks!” Stan said quickly, running over to Mike.

“Listen Mike-“

“I know, Stan you don’t have to say it.”

“Oh-“

“Just save it and leave Stanley.”

“As you wish, Mike,” Stan mumbled, awkwardly putting his hands in his pocket and walking away.

Stan walked to Bills house, he just hoped that’s where Bill went and not to go find Bev.

Stan climbed the tree and knocked on Bills window.

“Stan?” Bill opened the window, “Hey listen if you don’t want to start a relationship with me or anything and you just said that to be nice i completely understand hell i wouldn’t wanna be in a relationship with mys-“ but before Bill could finish Stan grabbed his face and kissed him, soft and gentle.

Stan pulled away first, “Bill Denbrough of course i wanna be in a relationship with you.”

“Stanley Uris will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?” Bill asked, in a joking tone.

“Of course,” Stan smiled.

“Well then don’t just stand there, come inside stupid.”

Stan rolled his eyes, going through the window.

“We can watch a movie or something if you want,” Bill mumbled, sitting on his bed.

“Move over then.”

And so Bill did and Stan sat next to him, putting his head on Bills shoulder. They both were smiling like idiots, but they liked it.


End file.
